Et L'Amour A Trois
by Trixie Ray
Summary: They loved each other, but how could the world understand that type of relationship? - Dramionaise - Rated T


**Et L'Amour A Trois**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger X Blaise Zabini

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** They loved each other, but how could the world understand that type of relationship?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are the characters. Just the plot is mine.**

* * *

"You wanna know why I'm doing this?" Hermione looked at them both. "I _don't_ love you. Everything was just for me to have a little bit of fun. And now that school is over, we are over." She paused. "Plus I needed to know that you two – the Pureblood Princes – weren't planing something after Voldemort fell. Earning your trust was the easiest thing I have ever done." She turned her back to them and began walking to her room to pack her stuff.

Hermione Granger was in her last day of the 7th year and was Head Girl. The curious thing was that Hogwarts in that year had two Head Boys. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Since both were the top males in all of their years, Dumbledore decided that both should have the honor of being Heads.

The three adolescents shared a Common Room, a bathroom and a little kitchen, while Draco and Blaise shared a room. As the year started Hermione stayed away from both boys and they did the same, but someday it all changed and they realized they could talk as friends, so they became friends. And the friendship turned into something more...

As Hermione entered her bedroom she locked the door with the strongest charm she knew and silenced the room. She leaned against the door and let herself slip to the floor.

"What have I done?" She whispered crying quietly while hugging her knees and resting her head on top of them.

* * *

One year had went by and Blaise and Draco were coming back to England. Right after school was finished they went backpacking around Muggle America – Hermione really had changed them. And now here they were, getting out of a plane!

"Let's get our stuff. I think they're over there." Draco said pointing to somewhere. He began walking but stopped as soon as he noticed that Blaise wasn't with him. He looked back and saw his best friend frozen in place like he had been stunned. But he hadn't.

"Blaise?" Draco shook a hand in front of his eyes. "What happened mate?" Only then did Draco see that his friend was staring at something. "What you're look-" Draco stopped mid-sentence when he saw. When he saw her.

It was Hermione. Hermione Granger, the girl that had broke his heart, the girl that had broke his best mate's heart. The girl that they once hated, that they once loved. As if sensing there gazes she turned around and searched. In no time she found them.

Hermione was coming back from a trip, coming back from Paris. Two months after school was over she went there, to visit her aunt and cousin, per se... Her aunt, cousin and mother approached her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Her mother saw her watered eyes. As soon as she spoke Hermione looked at her.

"We need to go." With that she looked over to her cousin and aunt, that were holding two little babies. She got near them in a protective way and went away with her family, taking advantage that the boys were in complete shock.

What took them off that state was a short woman that was in a hurry and ran into them accidentally. The three of them fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry." The woman said as she got up and resumed walking hurriedly.

The boys stood up and didn't dare to talk about what they saw. Not there in the middle of the airport anyway. The grabbed their bags and got away from there as soon as possible. In there apartment they would be able to talk in peace.

"Tell me you didn't see what I saw." Draco said to Blaise while he sat at the large sofa.

"What? Hermione looking a little bit fat? Or maybe the baby with your blond hair? Or you're talking about the baby with _my_ black hair?!" Blaise started his answer quietly but finished his sentence shouting.

"Babies." Draco muttered in a trance. "This can't be happening. It's not possible." He looked at Blaise. "It's not possible. Tell me it's not possible."

The Italian just shook his head and sat down next to his friend. "We need to know what the fuck is happening." He looked at Draco. "We need to know if those babies are ours, even if this whole thing looks messed up"

"Saying this is messed up is an understatement. You know, right?"

"Yeah, but is the best thing I could think of saying." Blaise laughed humorlessly. "We need to know soon. I need to know soon."

"Let's go to her house tomorrow. I know where she lives."

* * *

"Hermione Granger! When you said you were pregnant and didn't want to say the name of the father we supported you. But you think I didn't see those two boys at the airport before?! And the _twins_ have different hair colors, different eye colors, and none of these is yours! No one in our family has grey eyes and blond hair, or dark blue eyes and black hair." Her mother was furious.

"Mother, I've told you I don't want to talk about this. Please stop shouting, you will wake the twins." Hermione was trying her best not to shout at her mother. But as soon as her father entered the conversation she lost her temper.

"You listen to me young lady! You are under our roof and will obey us! You slept with two boys? We didn't raise you to be like this, a... _Whore_!" Her father said the last word as if it had a bitter taste.

"Don't you dare call me a whore! And don't need to boss me around anymore, I'm leaving." She turned around and headed to her bedroom to pack for her and her babies. She looked under her mattress and picked her savings. Two hundred galleons. "This won't last forever." She whispered with tears in her eyes. She put it in her pocket and packed. After shorting all of her and the babies stuff she put it in her other pocket. She went over to the cribs and grabbed her two little four months olds. "I'm sorry sweeties, we need to get away from here."

She looked one last time to her room and disapparated with her sons as soon as she saw her mother open her door. She appeared in the same instant in front of Harry's and Ron's place. They were her best friends after all. Hopefully they would allow her in for at least one night. With this thought in mind she knocked at the door.

"Who is it-" Ron opened the door and saw Hermione and the babies.

"C-Can I come in?" Hermione had tears in her eyes, afraid of what would happen next. They stayed staring at each other for a while and in the mean time Harry went over to the door to see who it was.

"Herms?" Ron was looking at the babies she held in her arms. She walked in and was instantly hugged by Harry and Ron, this teared her up and she began crying. When the babies sensed her pain they began crying too. They led her to the sofa.

She tried to calm the babies down. "Please don't cry. Please don't cry, momma is OK." She rocked them both ignoring for an instant the stares that Harry and Ron were giving her. Only when the twins were sleeping she looked again at them.

"Can I stay here? It's just for tonight." She looked at Ron. "Please." She then looked at Harry. "I know I have a lot to explain, but I can't go back home." She had tears in her eyes and was rocking the babies to prevent them from waking up.

"You can stay. You can take my room, I'll sleep here." Ron said. "Do you need anything?" He asked seeing that she didn't have anything besides the babies.

"No, thanks. I have what I need."

"You look like shit Herms. Why don't you go sleep?" Harry said noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

Ron agreed and they led her to Ron's room.

"Can you hold them?" She asked both guys. When they agreed she handed each one a baby and took everything from her pocket and enlarged them. "Can I transfigurate that armchair? I'll turn it back to normal after." When Ron agreed she turned it into a large crib for both babies. She took each one and put them inside it. "Can we talk tomorrow?" She bit her lower lip knowing that they could say no, that they could tell her to go away. But luckily they didn't. They just left the room and shut the door.

* * *

"I owe you an explanation." Hermione said as she sat at the kitchen table with Harry and Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Harry asked. "You even stopped answering our letters. It's been 10 months Herms."

"I'm sorry. I found out two months after school ended. When I told my parents they send me to France, to stay with my aunt and cousin. They couldn't let the word spread that Hermione Granger, the daughter of the famous Granger's Dentists was pregnant.

"While I was there my aunt didn't let me receive the letters. I think she was afraid I would tell someone I was pregnant. She guarded me better than the Dementors guard the Death Eaters. My cousin was my only savior. She told me what was happening outside my bedroom. My mother only came to check on me when I was eight months along.

"Since I was having twins I gave premature birth. They didn't even take me to a hospital. A doctor came and he was of course well paid to keep quiet. Luckily I had took classes with Madam Pomfrey." She took a sip of her glass of water and looked down at the table. "I came back yesterday. I couldn't even hold my babies. My aunt and cousin hold them, to make it appear it was my cousin's. But when we got home my mother started screaming at me. Demanding to know the father's name. And when my father joined us he called me a whore. I couldn't take it anymore so I left, and came here. And the rest you know."

They were quiet for a few moments. But then Ron spoke.

"I'm not gonna ask what you mother asked, but only because I know the answer." He looked at her in the eyes. "How could you do that?"

"Don't you dare judge me Ronald." All the while Harry was silent.

"Please tell me you were raped." Ron said as if it were true then all would be better.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Hermione tried to remain the last of her sanity.

"Why didn't you just abort them? It's not like the fathers would care! And I think it's better not to tell them, maybe they'll kill those bastards!"

That broke her heart. As soon as those words left his mouth she knew she was homeless again. She just got up from the table without saying one word, without looking at Ron, without looking at Harry and went to the bedroom. She packed again and hold the babies. She left after turning the crib into an armchair again.

* * *

Hermione was wearing a cloak that hid her face when she entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"I need a room." She said to Tom.

As good as he was at his job he didn't ask who she was and just said he needed her to pay him and then gave her the keys to her room. He of course did notice the babies but didn't say a thing.

"Home sweet home, darlings." She said bitterly as she entered the room. It was a horrible place, it had an awful smell and it was quite dark, but it was what she could afford at that moment. Since the babies were sleeping she decided to rest too.

* * *

"Does Hermione Granger live here?" Draco asked to a man, it could be her father. A woman appeared by his side and when she saw who it was at the door she said.

"What are you two doing here? Get out of here right now! You two have ruined my daughter's life!" She took a deep breath to calm down and added before closing the door. "Actually, I have no daughter."

"Where the hell do you think she is?" Draco looked at Blaise.

"Scarhead and Weasel's place?"

* * *

When the door was open the two Slytherins saw the face of the two Gryffindors.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ron started shouting and Harry started pulling him away from the other two. "Get the fuck away from us!"

Ron turned away from them and went inside to clear his head, otherwise he would kill those two.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Harry asked. "Go away. She's not here anymore." And with that he closed the door, not before they heard Ron shouting.

"She's a fucking whore! You two made her a fucking whore!"

The Italian had to hold Draco, otherwise he was able to enter the house and hex Ron to oblivion. And before Draco could get away from his arms he apparated away.

"They threw her out Blaise! They fucking threw her out! I know it!" Draco punched a wall, three times. "How the fuck did they do that?! She's her best friend and needed their support!" He looked at Blaise. "How can you be so bloody calm?!"

"Because we need to find her. And I think I know where she might have gone."

* * *

"Has a woman with two babies checked in?"

Blaise was not stupid, he knew Tom would never open his mouth for nothing. So he gave him a good amount of money.

"Room 221, gentlemen."

They got to the room faster than one would have guessed. They didn't knock. Just unlocked the door magically and entered the room without making a sound.

They looked around and saw that Hermione was nowhere in sight. The shower was on though. They walked to the crib that was next to the bed and saw the two babies. The little blond one and the dark-haired one. Both had this aristocratic feature. Draco grabbed the little blond one. But after a few moments he started crying. Hermione turned off the shower instantly and appeared in bedroom with a towel around her frame.

"G-Get away from them." Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Take off your towel and throw it at us?" Draco said as he hold the baby tighter, but not enough to hurt him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione looked at the blond baby and the one at the crib, Blaise was near it, almost grabbing him too. "Please don't touch him." She said as soon as Blaise leaned over and hold the baby. She was afraid they would hurt the babies as Ron had said. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she felt weak at that moment. She could do nothing to protect her babies as her wand was on top of the nightstand, behind Blaise. She could feel her knees giving up and she fell on the floor. "Please don't hurt them." She said in a whisper when she felt all of her Gryffindor courage leave her as she passed out.

* * *

Darkness. It was all over the place, as silence was. But after a few seconds she heard muffled noises, and something else. It appeared to be crying, someone crying. She fought with the darkness and everything began to clear up.

"They're hungry, of course they're crying. She needs to wake up and feed them." Blaise said. "Soon. Because it's giving me a headache. A big one. Who knew babies were these hard to take care of?"

"Look, look. She's waking up."

Hermione opened her eyes and waited for them to focus. She realized she wasn't at the awful Leaky Cauldron's room anymore. She turned her gaze and instantly saw Draco and Blaise, each one holding a baby. She made a move to get up and after a lot of effort she managed to sit straight in the comfortable bed.

"You know that if we wanted to hurt them we already would have, right?" Draco asked her. "They're hungry." Draco placed the blond baby in her arms and before he let go he made sure she had enough strength to hold him. Hermione looked down at her body and noticed that she was wearing one of her nightgowns. She opened it slightly and let her baby feed. She kept looking at his little grey eyes, smiling while he looked at her. She didn't even notice the expressions in Draco's and Blaise's face. She didn't notice when they sat at the end of the bed, seeing this beautiful mother-child bond, something they would never have.

When this baby was done she made him burp and got the other one, meanwhile Draco managed to get the one fed to sleep. Approximately one hour later both babies were on cribs, sleeping.

"You have a lot of explanation to do."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco's voice was quiet, and this way he did a good job at not showing how that hurt him. "Did you know you were pregnant when... At the last day?"

"You weren't going to tell us, would you? If we didn't see you at the airport."

"I'm sorry." She whispered playing with her fingers, head down – concentrated in not looking at any of them.

"No, Hermione! What right do you think you have? What made you think that you could keep this away from us?" Draco was not shouting, he was actually talking with his normal tone voice, but this – to Hermione – was by far worst.

"How the bloody hell did this happen? How can we both parents?" Blaise tried to understand that.

"I don't know... It's really rare actually," Hermione calmed down a bit. Telling new discoveries to others did that to her, it was like reading a book. "The thing is that I produced two ova – this alone is not that common – and the strange part is that one of Draco's sperm found one ovum and one sperm from you found the other." She looked over to the crib. "They're twins, just not identical."

They stayed quiet for a long period then Hermione sighed heavily. "I didn't know back at school. When I found out my mother sent me to France. I'm not gonna lie, during pregnancy I had my mind made and I wasn't going to tell you. But when they were born I knew I could not hide. But I was so scared of what you would say..." She started crying. "Yesterday my mother told my father about you two – she saw you at the airport. He called me a whore so I left the house." She sniffed. "I went over to the guys, but this morning when we talked Ron said the most awful stuff so I left too."

"What did Weasel say?" Draco thanked that he had learned not to show his emotions.

Hermione looked down and hugged her knees. "He asked me why I didn't abort them," she looked over to the crib, "he said that it wasn't like you two would care anyway... Maybe you even killed them." She rested her forehead on top of her knees. "He practically said that this situation would be better if I had been raped." She broke into tears. After a few seconds she felt two pair of hands smoothing her back, calming her down.

"I'm sorry." She said after a large silence. "For ending everything between us."

"Why did you?" Blaise had to ask, this question was hunting him for a year. "We were doing great. What made you do that? Well, I know what made you do it. But, look at me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel anything while we were together."

"I lied, OK?" She said after biting her bottom lip for a long time. "I wasn't spying on you. I knew you wouldn't do anything bad, I _knew_ you. I was afraid of what people would say. I was afraid they were going to have this reaction. Because I couldn't choose between you two. I loved you both equally. I still do." She whispered the last part. "So much of Gryffindor courage, huh?"

Hermione expected them to say many things, such as making a nasty comment on how she was a bloody coward or even throwing her out. But they did the unexpected.

"What are you saying?" Draco lift her chin so she could look at his eyes. "Gosh, never thought I would need to say it but you are the most brave person I know."

"Right..."

"Hermione, what Draco is saying is true. If you did love us then it must have taken a lot of courage to say that to us. Imagine, you dumped _us_, the Slytherin Princes. You're really brave."

This last part made her giggle. Gosh, they always knew how to make her laugh.

Hermione was looking at Draco, he had a smile on his lips. Slowly he got closer and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled away Blaise did the same.

They had missed each other. A lot.

"So, what are the babies names?"

"Yeah. Because Draco and I were calling them by 'blond one' and 'black-haired one'."

"Blaise." Draco was looking at him.

"OK, OK. We called them 'Malfoy heir' and 'Zabini heir'."

"You did?" Hermione had tears of happiness in her eyes, finally everything would be normal again.

"Only if you want, that is." They said it together.

A big smile was printed in Hermione's face. "Of course I want it." She looked to Draco. "Brian Zach Granger." She then looked at Blaise. "Darius Magnus Granger"

"BZ, DM" Draco whispered silently.

"They are brothers like you are, only fare that they carry both your initials..."

"Brian Zach Granger-Malfoy. What do you think about that?" Draco placed another chaste kiss on her lips.

"And Darius Magnus Granger-Zabini" Blaise repeated the gesture.

"I've got to say, it's something..." She smiled.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **OK, just crazy idea I had when I saw a car with the letters DZG... I just knew I had to write something with the three of them o// . The scary thing is that I saw two other cars with these letters – in this order – weird, huh?

What did you think? It's good? It's not? I totally crossed the line? Hahaha, please review.

Bea~!


End file.
